


All The World's A Stage

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Permanently Unfinished [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, Touring, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brallon stage act becomes more real than Brendon and Dallon ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The World's A Stage

Dallon walked into the lounge area of the bus, where Brendon was slouched on the couch texting. Brendon looked up, and, seeing the nervous look on Dallon’s face, said, “What's up?”

“I- I don't think we should do the Brallon act tonight.” Dallon spoke quickly, his face turning red with both embarrassment and lack of air. 

“Why? The fans love it, and you seemed okay with it until now-” Brendon set aside his phone, concern clouding his features- “did something happen, or did I take things too far, dammit I knew I shouldn't have-”

“No!” Dallon cut Brendon off, “it's not you, it's me, I, I, erm…”

Brendon giggled, then quickly apologized with “I'm sorry, it's just the way you said that, it- Wait, what do you mean it's you? I don't understand.”

By this point, Dallon’s face had reached a truly alarming shade of red, to the point where Brendon was becoming somewhat concerned for Dallon's health. 

“Please don't hate me kick me out of the band for this, but I may have sort of possibly fallen, well, fallen in love with you.” Dallon looked ready to bolt, so Brendon stood, gently putting his hand around Dallon's wrist,

“Dallon, even if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't make you leave the band over something like that. And you're my best friend, I could never hate you.” Brendon looked into Dallon's eyes, watching him slowly relax before his eyes suddenly widened.

“Even if you didn't- does that mean? Do you?” Dallon looked like he couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard, and stared at Brendon wide eyed. Brendon smiled and nodded, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Dallon threw his arms around Brendon, pulling him into a close embrace that was quickly returned. Brendon tilted his head up, and Dallon leaned down to capture his mouth in a soft kiss.

When the kiss broke for air, Dallon looked down, and said,  
“The show must go on.” A satisfied smirk was spread across his face, his expression resembling that of the cat which had finally captured a long hungered-for canary.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated at least once per week. The entire story is planned, and is being written as we speak.
> 
> This is my first attempt at RPF, so feel free to judge/tell me what I did wrong. I welcome any feedback, be it negative or positive.


End file.
